


everything is poetry (when i'm with you)

by marcellane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcellane/pseuds/marcellane
Summary: I kiedy Louis miał na myśli to, że jego ostatni rok ma być niezapomniany, nie wyobrażał sobie tego, co go dzisiaj spotkało.I co miało się stać w najbliższym czasie.lub AU, w którym Harry jest niewyobrażalnie piękny, ma puste oczy i jest wykorzystywany, a Louis już od ich pierwszego spotkania postanawia coś z tym zrobić.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis uwielbiał uczucie, kiedy wszystkie pary oczu podczas spektaklu były skierowane tylko na niego. Bywało to w pewien sposób relaksujące, kiedy uważni słuchacze z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się aktorskim poczynaniom młodych studentów, którzy po długotrwałych próbach mieli możliwość pokazania się publiczności. To było dla chłopaka najcudowniejszym uczuciem na świecie, czuł się doceniany w stu procentach i gdy widział, że nawet potrafił wzruszać i rozśmieszać do łez niektórych widzów nie mógł być bardziej dumny z siebie i ze swojej ciężkiej pracy. Dodatkową przyjemność sprawiała mu obecność na spektaklach najważniejszych dla niego osób na świecie. Jego siostry zawsze nagradzały go najgłośniejszymi oklaskami, a mama nie ukrywała dumy, gdy w piątej klasie po odegraniu roli Sandy'ego z Grease został wywołany na środek i dostał owacje na stojąco.

Mimo swojej wielkiej miłości do teatru i aktorstwa Louis kochał też to, co działo się na boisku. Od dziecka interesował się piłką i w sumie nikogo nie zdziwiło to, że po roku należenia do drużyny został kapitanem.

Życie Louisa było idealne. Jego oceny zawsze były zadowalające i mimo, że nie był prymusem, zawsze umiał oczarować nauczycieli (bo szatyn miał wielki urok osobisty) w taki sposób, żeby nie dostawać najgorszych stopni. W szkole był znany wszystkim, należał do grupki typowych królów szkoły, gdzie zazwyczaj należą cheerleaderki i umięśnieni faceci z drużyny piłkarskiej. Podobnie wyglądała też jego grupa, i czasem sam zastanawiał się, dlaczego został do niej przyjęty - ze względu jego charyzmy czy po prostu długoletnich znajomości. Louis nie lubił niektórych palantów z drużyny, ale w ciągu tych paru lat chodzenia do szkoły zdążył mocno zaprzyjaźnić się z Zaynem i Liamem, którzy przełamywali wszystkie stereotypy o bezmózgich piłkarzach. Poza tym mógł dumnie powiedzieć, że jego drugą połową, jak to opisują poeci, była najpiękniejsza (nie tylko jego zdaniem) dziewczyna w szkole. Byli ze sobą już od przeszło dwóch lat i w pewnym sensie byli parą na topie. Eleanor dostawała nagrody za najlepszy uśmiech, strój, włosy, teoretycznie za wszystko, co było oceniane w głosowaniu szkolnym pod względem popularności i wyglądu. Nie żeby to było jedyne, na co Louis zwracał uwagę przy zakochiwaniu się w dziewczynie. Jej charakter był ciężki, nie zawsze mogli się dogadać, ale wybuchowość Lou i dominacja Eleanor w pewien sposób się łączyły i przez dwa lata tworzyli zgodną parę, a ich związek wydawał się być rzeczą niezniszczalną (dla Louisa wydawał było bardzo dobrym i pasującym do sytuacji słowem).

Poza związkami, przyjaźniami i zainteresowaniami Louis właśnie rozpoczął ostatni rok nauki i wie, że musi być on niezapomniany.

*****

-Stary, kompletnie cię popierdoliło. - skwitował Zayn, kiedy usłyszał o sobotnich planach Louisa. - Jak ty masz zamiar to zrobić?!

  
-Chyba masz świadomość, że nie mamy tyle pieniędzy by wyciągać cię z więzienia? - spytał Liam z ponurą miną, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. - Znajomości nie pomogą drugi raz, Tommo.

  
I to nie było tak, że Louis nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po oznajmieniu swoim najbliższym przyjaciołom o pomyśle, nad którym rozmyślał przez ostatni tydzień. Po prostu oczekiwał odrobinę więcej wsparcia i może trochę większego entuzjazmu.

  
-Jezu Chryste, co z was za nudziarze - mruknął Louis, rzucając się na niepościelone łóżko Zayna. - Robicie coś chociaż poza odrabianiem zadań domowych?

  
-Właśnie zaczynamy ostatni rok nauki, tak dla przypomnienia - wspomniał Liam ze zdenerwowaniem, opierając się o ścianę, na której widniało mnóstwo graffiti zrobionych przez Zayna (i jedno niezbyt dyskretne namalowane przez Louisa kiedy był pijany - coś w stylu ,,Zen pusuwaa Perry''). - I nie wiem jak ty, kolego, ale ja nie mam zamiaru zostać wyrzuconym z drużyny. Ani tymbardziej ze szkoły!

  
-Nie wyrzucą cię Liam - westchnął cicho brunet. - Przecież to do końca nie ma nawet związku ze szkołą.

  
-Wybacz, ale gadasz glupoty. Przykro mi Lou, ale ja też za tym nie jestem. - Zayn stał koło Liama, robiąc zmartwioną minę. - Poza tym dzisiaj impreza Nialla i ja kompletnie chcę na nią iść,bo...

  
-Tam będzie twoja dziewczyna którą chcesz pieprzyć, rozumiem - powiedział Louis ze złością. - Dziękuję wam za rady chłopcy, ale ja kompletnie mam zamiar udać się teraz do tego teatru i w trakcie drogi wpadnę na to, jak się wymigać - chłopiec wstał i wymijając Zayna i nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia Liama, wyszedł na klatkę schodową jego domu, po czym zszedł po schodach, jeszcze raz wszystko analizując, w oddali słysząc podniesione głosy jego przyjaciół.

Teatr naprawdę był dla niego drugim domem i niemożliwość pobycia w nim i odegrania czegoś przez pełne dwa miesiące była istną meczarnią. W roku szkolnym w teatrze bywał dwa razy w tygodniu, a kiedy odbywały się próby do przedstawienia częstotliwość jego pobytu w audytorium zwiększyła się do czterech razy na tydzień. Czasami Louis uświadamiał sobie, że nie chodziło jedynie o grę. Wszystko związane z teatrem go zachwycało, uwielbiał ich wygląd, to, jakie są ogromne i to, jak światła padają na scenę sprawiając, że wszystko wygląda jeszcze bardziej magicznie. Oh, i uwielbiał nawet ten dym, który dodawał spektaklom tajemniczości, a reszta zazwyczaj na niego narzekała. Jego pasja zjadała go do tego stopnia, że chłopiec zaczął przyłapywać się na tym, jak wyręczał pana Blake'a w pisaniu scenariusza, pomagał Perrie w reżyserowaniu i czasem uprzejmie ją poprawiał, a do tego wariował, kiedy ludzie odpowiedzialni za światła źle ustawili reflektory.

Myślał więc, że plan włamania się do szkolnego teatru wcale nie był taki zły.

To tylko na pięć minut - pomyślał Louis, krocząc chodnikiem w stronę swojej szkoły. W rękach obracał masywnymi kluczykami, które wypadły trenerowi podczas prezentowania ćwiczeń na ostatnim treningu. Brunet od razu rozpoznał klucz do sali teatralnej, więc był więcej niż zadowolony, kiedy udało mu się pochwycić pęk kluczy i schować do kieszeni dresów robiąc to tak, że zupełnie nikt tego nie zauważył. Mógł się tylko modlić, żeby trzymane przez niego klucze były zapasowymi i trener piłki nożnej nie zauważył nawet ich braku.

Louis zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami swojej małej wizyty w progach szkoły. Czy za taki wybryk mogą go wylać z drużyny, a co gorsza ze szkoły? Jasne, zawsze umiał znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał poważniejszych kłopotów z prawem (oprócz jednego razu, kiedy on i Zayn trochę przesadzili z narkotykami na imprezie, ale Liamowi udało się ich z tego wyciągnąć dzięki dziwnemu i nie do końca zrozumiałemu kontaktowi z policjantem).

Gdyby spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to wcale nie było włamanie. Przynajmniej mogli nie mieć na to dowodów. Louis miał klucze, więc wcale nie będzie musiał użyć siły i sprytu, by wejść do środka. Brunet miał też nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał być cicho, bo cholera, on był strasznie hałaśliwy nawet podczas zwykłego chodzenia.

Gdy Louis widział już znak oznajmiający, że do szkoły ma nie więcej niż 200 metrów, jego telefon zaczął niespokojnie wibrować w jego kieszeni. Z cichym westchnięciem i nie przerywając swojego kroku wyciągnął urządzenie ze swoich dżinsowych spodenek i po zobaczeniu, że dzwoni do niego Eleanor bez wahania odebrał telefon. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy usłyszał głos swojej dziewczyny w słuchawce.

-Halo?

-Hej El - odpowiedział donośnie Louis, zwalniając kroku, by Eleanor nie słyszała uderzających o bruk vansów. Postanowił, że nie będzie jej wspominał o swoim wypadzie, po pierwsze żeby jej nie martwić, a po drugie, żeby nie doprowadziło to do ich kolejnej kłótni. - Wszystko w porządku?

-Jasne, dziękuję. Jak było na treningu? - zapytała, jak się Louisowi wydało, ze znudzeniem. Postanowił zignorować jej ton i kontynuować rozmowę w przyjazny sposób.

-Jak zwykle. Trener dał nam wycisk przed rozpoczynającym się sezonem, oprócz ćwiczeń taktycznych mieliśmy dużo rozbiegów - stwierdził chłopak, skręcając w lewo i znajdując się dokładnie na wprost budynku do którego zmierzał. - Poza tym Gary kompletnie olał wszystkie treningi, więc prawdopodobnie będzie wywalony na zbity pysk - dodał Louis, poprawiając lewą ręką swoją opadającą na oczy grzywkę. - I tak był palantem, a do tego słabo grał. Żadna strata.

-Świetnie - ścięła krótko Eleanor, nadal nie zmieniając tonu. Louis zaczynał się denerwować. - Ile dzisiaj zjadłeś?

No tak. Może to dziwne do uwierzenia, ale Louisa to nie zdziwiło. Eleanor miała obsesję na punkcie nie tylko swojej diety, ale także tego, co je jej chłopak. Parę miesięcy temu zaczęła go upominać na temat jego wagi, a od końcu roku szkolnego rygorystycznie pilnowała jego jadłospisu. Co prawda minęło już parę tygodni, odkąd trochę z tym wyluzowała, ale Louis uświadomił sobie że to z tego powodu, że się nie widywali i Eleanor, cytując ,,nie musiała się za niego wstydzić''. Zachowanie dziewczyny zaczynało go dobijać, bo od kiedy pamiętał miał kompleksy dotyczące swojej wagi, swojego ogromnego tyłka i ud, więc kiedy przestała na te parę tygodni nie miewał złego humoru z powodu swojego wyglądu. Oczywiście obsesja Eleanor nie minęła, co zmusiło Lou do długiego westchnięcia do słuchawki. Louis zdecydowanie miał jaja, ale czasami uświadamiał sobie, że drobna brunetka też może je posiadać, głównie przez jej dominujące zachowanie.

-Nic szczególnego - odpowiedział wymijająco, siadając na ławce przed szkołą. Postanowił nie wchodzić do teatru dopóki nie skończy rozmowy. - A ty? Masz w ogóle jeszcze cycki po tej swojej anorektycznej diecie?

-Mam, akurat o to nie musisz się martwić - Louisowi wydawało się, że dziewczyna prawie warknęła. -Słuchaj, nie jedz już więcej. Idziemy dziś na imprezę do Nialla i chcę, żebyś dobrze wyglądał - westchnęła Eleanor. - Nie denerwuj się Lou. Po prostu wiesz, że dbam o ciebie. Doskonale wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - powiedziała, i chłopak nie był pewien, czy mówiła prawdę, ale to było coś, co charakteryzowało Eleanor. Najpierw krzyczała na ciebie i wykańczała cię psychicznie, a potem była cudowną dziewczyną, z którą każdy chciałby być. Louis tak naprawdę czasami nie wiedział, czy mu się to podoba, czy jest z nią bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, z rutyny, czy z prawdziwej miłości.

Kochał ją, owszem. Nie zostawiłby jej nigdy bez konkretnego powodu. Co do jej charakteru zdołał już się przyzwyczaić, związek z nią był nieprzewidywalny i zaskakiwał Louisa każdego dnia. Tylko jedna, cholerna myśl krążyła cały czas po jego mózgu, przypominając chłopakowi o tym, że nic nie jest takie jak na początku i mówiąc, że chciałby zmian. Louis jednak uporczywie ignorował tę myśl, wmawiając sobie, że jest idealnie i wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Cóż, tak nie było.

-Wiem - mruknął Louis, chyba bardziej do samego siebie, niż do Eleanor. - Nie będę już jadł, w porządku - wymamrotał, przypominając sobie o tym, jak wielki jest jego tyłek. Omal nie jęknął z rozpaczą. - Więc widzimy się u Nialla, tak?

-Dzielny chłopiec - odpowiedziała Eleanor z największym entuzjazmem, jakim Louis od niej usłyszał w tej rozmowie. - Więc spotykamy się na imprezie? Zakładam tę sukienkę, którą tak bardzo lubisz - szepnęła dziewczyna uwodzicielsko, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

Wcale jej tak bardzo nie lubił. Ale co miał powiedzieć, kiedy był strasznie napalony z Eleanor na nim w tej żółtej sukience, której jedyną zaletą było to, że była łatwa do ściągnięcia? To był najbardziej odpowiedni flirt w tamtym momencie.

-Mhm, jasne kochanie - wymamrotał Louis, przygotowując się do przyciśnięcia przycisku rozłącz, kiedy Eleanor weszła mu w słowo.

-Czekaj! - zachichotała dziewczyna. - Który stanik mam ubrać?

I Louis prawie parsknął, bo to pytanie było zdecydowanie dziwne i nie na miejscu.

-Nie wiem. I tak będę pijany i nie będę zwracał na to uwagi - powiedział szybko, aby dziewczyna i tym razem nie zdążyła mu przerwać. - Cześć.

Ze zdeterminowaniem nacisnął przycisk anulowania i wstał z ławki, kierując się w stronę szkoły. Czując fakturę kluczy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie tu jest i rozpaczliwie starał się nie myśleć o swojej rozmowie z Eleanor, kiedy popchnął drzwi wejściowe od szkoły. Louis nie był zdziwiony, że była otwarta - wiedział, że będzie, bo szkoła była sprzątana całe lato, a tym bardziej w ostatni dzień wakacji. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia skierował się w stronę korytarza, który prowadził do teatru szkolnego. Znalazł się tam po chwili i wybierając odpowiedni klucz, z łatwością wsunął go do drzwi i przekręcił, wchodząc w całkowitą ciemność.

Gdyby Louis był uczniem pierwszego roku, nie wiedziałby, gdzie znajduje się światło. Bo normalni ludzie włączniki umieszczają zazwyczaj przy drzwiach, ewentualnie chociaż w widocznym miejscu. Tymczasem w teatrze szkolnym światła oświetlające całe pomieszczenie znajdowały się przy małych schodkach po boku prowadzących na scenę (i to była jedyna rzecz, która odróżniała audytorium od światowych miejsc popisu aktorów; ale w pełni rozumiał, że po prostu musi tak być, gdyż poza przedstawieniami odbywały się tam różne apele i uroczystości). Louis nie miał ochoty się poobijać, więc włączył latarkę w telefonie i z łatwością zszedł po schodkach, by dojść do włączników, które uruchomił. Nagle usłyszał znajomy odgłos zapalania lamp i ujrzał nie mniej znajome miejsce.

Wreszcie mógł powiedzieć, że był w domu.

Kiedy miał zamiar wejść na scenę i wyrecytować jeden z sonetów Szekspira (prawdopodobnie 18, który był jego ulubionym) usłyszał trzask.

I trzask wcale nie jest najlepszą rzeczą, którą człowiek chce usłyszeć gdy jest sam w teatrze, najbliższy człowiek jest jakieś pięć minut dalej, a do tego zawsze jest możliwość, że to policjant, który wie o twoim włamaniu i chce cię złapać. Jak można się domyślić, pierwszym odruchem Louisa była ucieczka - co nie było zbyt bohaterskie, ale skoro nie miał miłości swojego życia przy boku, w powieściach mogło to być akceptowane. Drugim odruchem, wywodzącym się bardziej z ciekawskiego usposobienia Louisa niż z ludzkiego toku myślenia, było sprawdzenie tego dźwięku. Chłopiec nie wierzył w żadne nadnaturalne siły, więc był pewien, że nic mu się nie stanie.

Ale dla pewności wziął ze sobą megafon, którym miał zamiar się bronić. Nie było to zbyt ambitne i bardziej wyglądało jak Straszny film niż Krzyk, ale na to Louis nie mógł nic poradzić.

Hałasy nie wydawały się pogłębiać, ale za to strach wydawał się zwiększać. W całym audytorium było niesamowicie zimno, co Louis o ironio zauważył dopiero teraz (a przecież było lato!). Chłopiec wszedł na scenę i nawet jeśli w jego głowie pojawiły się myśli o powiedzeniu czegoś, przypomniał sobie o wszystkich głupich horrorach, w których główni bohaterowie zadają pytania w stylu Czy ktoś tu jest? i czekają, aż morderca się odezwie i zaprosi ich by zatańczyć tango w kuchni. Więc Louis prędko odrzucił te myśli w czasie gdy ustalił, że dźwięki dobiegały zza kurtyny. Niezwykle hałaśliwie, jak to bywało w jego zwyczaju udał się w tamtym kierunku, kiedy usłyszał szelest.

Lub może był to szloch?

No cóż, Louis nie był pewny, ale wiedział że były to dźwięki wydawane przez człowieka.

-Czy mogę... - zaczął uprzejmie, starając się nie wystraszyć... głosu? - Czy mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?

Cisza.

Louis nadal mocno trzymał megafon, kiedy zrobił parę kroków w stronę kurtyny.

-Nie po to dostaliśmy dar mówienia, żebyśmy się nie odzywali - chłopiec kontynuował, kiedy zaczął się odrobinę denerwować. - Więc proszę, odpowiedz mi. Głosie.

Cisza.

Louisowi wydawało się, że głos wydał jakieś dźwięki. Był już pewien, że coś nieustannie szlocha.

-Hej, ja nie chcę cię zabić - powiedział Louis, starając się brzmiąc niepsychopatycznie. - Wiesz, ja też myślałem, że ty mnie zabijesz. Zabawne, prawda?

Cisza.

Louis słyszał szuranie butów i desperackie próby złapania powietrza.

-Widzę, że ktoś nie w humorze - rzucił Louis żartobliwie. - Może chciałbyś pogadać?

Cisza.

A po niej szloch ucichł, brunetowi wydawało się, że ktoś poprawił się na siedzeniu. Ale nadal nic nie odpowiedział.

-Hej, to nie uprzejme - mruknął Louis, oddalając się odrobinę od kurtyny. - Możesz mi coś odpowiedzieć?

-Odejdź - odpowiedział płaczliwym głosem ktoś, i Louis nie wiedział, czy to był jego wymysł czy rzeczywistość, ale na pewno miał do czynienia z człowiekiem.

-To ty się tu włamałeś. To jest karalne. - rzucił brunet, starając się nie brzmieć jak hipokryta. Człowiek po drugiej stronie zasłony chyba jednak nie był głupi i domyślił się, że Louis zrobił dokładnie to samo. Chłopiec usłyszał ciche parsknięcie.

-Idź stąd, Louis - szepnął głos, prawie niesłyszalnie, i okej, to było odrobinę przerażające, że ten ktoś zna jego imię.

-Ty stalkerze! - krzyknął Louis i był pewien, że posiadacz niskiego (i dość przyjemnego w jego opinii) głosu go usłyszał. - Nie dość że stalker, to jeszcze kret. Nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, jak zapalić światło - mruknął pod nosem, cofając się. - Nie waż się mnie śledzić! A światła i tak ci nie zostawię, włamywaczu.

Ale Louis i tak zostawił je zapalone.

Z jednej strony po to, by widzieć napastnika w razie ataku.

Ale z drugiej strony przez to, że bał się o nieznajomego z pięknym, ale pustym głosem i przynajmniej tyle mógł dla niego zrobić.

***

Czasu do imprezy Nialla było coraz mniej, ale jedyną rzeczą o jakiej Louis mógł myśleć była sytuacja w teatrze. Podczas obiadu (którego prawie wcale nie jadł, bo nadal pamiętał o tym, co mówiła mu Eleanor) który zazwyczaj upływał w rodzinnej atmosferze i był jeszcze lepszy przez możliwość rozmowy z całą rodziną, Louis się nie odzywał. Dodatkowo oglądając z Phoebe i Daisy Króla Lwa w ogóle nie mógł się skupić i nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. W jego głowie kłębiło się za wiele pytań; kim był nieznajomy? dlaczego płakał? jak wszedł do teatru? skąd znał jego imię? i najważniejsze, czemu Louis się nim przejmuje?. Może ta empatia ukazująca się teraz w Louisie była ludzkim zachowaniem, ale chłopiec na pewno był nią bardzo zdziwiony. I to nie było tak, że był dupkiem, ale nigdy nic takiego mu się nie zdarzyło. Rozważał powiedzenie tego Zaynowi lub Liamowi, lecz przypomniał sobie jak bardzo przeciwni byli jego wyjściu do teatru i wiedział, że na pewno by mu nie pomogli, a cała rozmowa kręciłaby się według zwycięskiego ,,a nie mówiłem'' ze strony jego przyjaciół.

Zegar wskazywał, że za czterdzieści minut rozpocznie się impreza, a Louis siedział na łóżku i próbował się uspokoić grając w Fifę. Nagle zabrakło mu chęci do życia i praktycznie nie poznawał swojego dziwnego zachowania. Kiedy na ekranie telewizora ukazał się komunikat o tym, że wygrał mecz, Tomlinson odrobinę się wyluzował. Postanowił nie kontynuować rozrywki, zauważając, że ma mało czasu. Spojrzał na swój telefon i odkrył, że ma parę nieodczytanych wiadomości.

_od: Ciota Malik ;)_   
_wybierasz się na tą imprezę czy nadal gnijesz w teatrze? xx_

_od: Pan Payne_   
_sorry stary, źle wyszło z tym twoim wyjściem. po prostu nie chcieliśmy, żebyś miał problemy x_

_od: Eleanor <3_   
_jestem strasznie napalona kochanie i mam nadzieję, że ty też :*_

Louis parsknął na wiadomość od Eleanor, nie męcząc się z odpowiedzią. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co miałby jej odpisać. Wystukał na klawiaturze zabawną odpowiedź do Zayna i krótkie nic się nie stało do Liama, po czym odłożył telefon, by wyłączyć xboxa.

Miał jeszcze około pół godziny, kiedy zaczął wybierać sobie jakieś przyzwoite ciuchy na imprezę. Jego wybór padł na niebieską koszulę z krótkim rękawem z Topmana i jakieś czarne, obcisłe jeansy. Do tego jak zwykle ubrał vansy, co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem w kwestii ubioru Louisa.

Udał się do łazienki, by wystylizować swoje włosy na quiffa. Była to jego ulubiona fryzura , którą ukradł od Zayna. Zapożyczył zarówno pomysł, jak i sposób wykonania, który u Zayna był o wiele łatwiejszy niż na wszystkich tutorialach w necie (nie żeby Louis był ich fanem. Obejrzał tylko jeden, który i tak był dla niego zbyt skomplikowany).

Obejrzał się w lustrze i stwierdził, że wygląda okej. Jego tyłek nadal odstawał i Louisowi niekoniecznie się to podobało, ale nie mógł tego zmienić. Z cichym westchnięciem odwrócił się od lustra i wyszedł z łazienki.

Wychodząc z domu rzucił swojej rodzinie krótkie dowiedzenia, oznajmiając, że nocuje u Zayna. I to chyba nie było do końca prawdą, bo nie ustalał nic takiego ze swoim przyjacielem. Lecz mimo wszystko był pewien, że mu na to pozwoli.

Zawsze mógł też zatrzymać się u Eleanor.

 

***

Louis był pijany.

Można nawet uznać, że stężenie alkoholu w jego krwi nigdy nie wynosiło więcej niż tego dnia.

Więc Louis był nachlany w trzy dupy, jak to ładnie podsumował Zayn.

To wszystko stało się chyba przez chłopaków z drużyny, którzy dolewali mu wódki co chwilę, a Louis nie mógł protestować, bo wtedy mógł zapomnieć. O zmartwieniach, dziwnej sytuacji w teatrze i o uwagach Eleanor. I chłopakowi się to podobało. Niewyraźnie pamiętał moment, kiedy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i chciał wyjść, ale Zayn odwiódł go od tego pomysłu nalewając mu kolejny kieliszek trunku. Louis był na takim etapie, że wszystko wokół niego było zamazane, wydawało mu się, że Zayn ma trzy nosy, a jego ręce trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, w pewnym momencie doprowadzając do tego, że wylał na Nialla colę.

Chłopak miał małą przerwę w imprezowaniu, więc może się od tego odzwyczaił, ale nie można zaprzeczyć, że Louis zawsze miał słabą głowę do alkoholu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak wcale w upijaniu się i częstym wychodzeniu na imprezy.

Louis niezaprzeczalnie był gwiazdą tej zabawy, w swojej czarnej koszulce ukazującej jego obojczyki i w obcisłych spodniach. Na początku kiedy parę dziewczyn próbowało go poderwać grzecznie odpowiedział im, że ma dziewczynę, ale w chwili kiedy wszystko było zamazane, dał się trochę ponieść tłumowi i był przyciskany przez masę ciał, które starały się do niego dociskać. Posłał Zaynowi (czy to na pewno był on?!) zamglone spojrzenie gdy zauważył, że obejmuje jakąś ładną blondynkę. Zaraz, czy Zayn nie miał dziewczyny?

Louis zdecydowanie nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, bo poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie go za nadgarstek, odrobinę wyswobadzając go od tłumu ludzi. Tym kimś była Eleanor, którą Louis był jeszcze w stanie rozpoznać. Zanim się obejrzał, stali naprzeciwko siebie, a dziewczyna poruszała się w rytm muzyki, kręcąc biodrami i rzucając włosami. Przez chwilę stał jak kołek, nie rozumiejąc w pełni sytuacji, ale po chwili przyciągnął do siebie Eleanor i zaczęli poruszać się w zgodnym rytmie. Ręce dziewczyny znalazły się na szyi chłopca, a Louis położył swoje dłonie na jej biodrach. Kiedy Eleanor odwróciła się, przyciskając swój tyłek do krocza chłopaka, Louis postanowił że musi się wysikać.

Gdyby był bardziej trzeźwy, naprawdę nie straciłby okazji pieprzenia swojej pięknej dziewczyny, kiedy był tak bardzo napalony, ale zamglony umysł Louisa postanowił, że potrzeby fizjologiczne są jednak bardzo ważne. Nie chciał się zesikać na nią podczas seksu, bo przecież nie był Jasiem Fasolą. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Więc bez poczucia winy, kiedy Eleanor zaczęła pocierać tyłkiem o jego krocze, Louis po prostu się odsunął i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

-Co ty robisz? - dziewczyna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, a Louis wybuchnął śmiechem. Dla pijackiego umysłu Louisa mina Eleanor była bardzo zabawna. - Myślałam, że chcesz mnie dzisiaj pieprzyć?!

-Muszę.. do toaleleety - zachichotał brunet, poprawiając włosy. Jego quiff był już totalnie popsuty. - Męskiej. Nie ma cholernego wstępu dla kobiet! Nie mamy się gdzie... cholera - rzucił, gdy cofając się prawie potknął się o swoje nogi. - rozmnażać? Chyba tak to się móówi, nie wiem, bo miałem 4 z biologii! A ty? Nie wyglądasz teraz na specjalnie mądrą - wyrzucił z siebie szybko bełkotliwym głosem, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął się przepychać przez tłum, zostawiając Eleanor samą z jej podnieceniem.

Skierował się do toalety Nialla, nie zwracając uwagi na przeklinającą za nim Eleanor. Po drodze minął jakąś parę obściskującą się przy ścianie, więc mijając ich głośno krzyknął: ,,ZNAJDŹCIE SOBIE POKÓJ, WY ŚWINTUSY'' ale nie miał pojęcia, czy go usłyszeli. Wszystko było za głośne, jak dla Louisa było zbyt hałaśliwie.

Ku jego nieszczęściu w toalecie ktoś był (Louis zapamiętał, że następnym razem musi wspomnieć Niallowi jak bardzo jego dom jest dupny do imprez, skoro nie ma dwóch łazienek). Mimo tego nie było to aż takim dużym kłopotem, bo drzwi były otwarte, a pijane sumienie Louisa podpowiadało mu, że to dobry pomysł, by wejść do środka.

Więc Louis chwycił klamkę i popchnął drzwi. Spodziewał się zobaczyć kogoś sikającego, ewentualnie jakąś dziewczynę poprawiającą makijaż, ale to zdecydowanie nie było nic z tych rzeczy.

-O kurwa - powiedział Louis głośno, a jego usta ułożyły się w literkę dużą literkę o.

Na umywalce opierał się mężczyzna z zarostem, którego koszula była całkowicie rozpięta, a jego spodnie były osunięte w dół. Przed nim, obciągając mu klęczał chłopak z bujną czupryną brązowych loków. Louis był pewien, że mężczyzna jest bliski dojścia, i widocznie nie zamierzał sobie przerywać, nawet kiedy widział, że ktoś inny jest w pomieszczeniu. Klęczący chłopiec słysząc głos Tomlinsona chciał oderwać się od penisa mężczyzny, ale ten starszy przytrzymał jego głowę  
sprawiając, że lokowaty prawie zakrztusił się jego kutasem, a później spermą, bo niecałą chwilę potem Louis usłyszał jęki szczytowania dorosłego mężczyzny.

Kiedy chłopiec wstał, a dużo starszy mężczyzna włożył mu w spodnie plik pieniędzy, Louis oprzytomniał. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz uderzy tego faceta za wykorzystanie z pewnością nieletniego chłopca, ale kiedy mężczyzna go wymijał, nie zrobił absolutnie nic poza staniem z otwartymi ustami i niedowierzaniem.  
Wtedy właśnie chłopiec z lokami się odwrócił i Louis zauważył, że jego duże, zielone oczy były zaszklone, włosy rozczochrane, a policzki czerwone, ale jego wyraz twarzy był absolutnie pusty.

-Ja pierdolę - podsumował Tomlinson (który przez sytuację odrobinę wytrzeźwiał) opierając się o ścianę. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że byłby bardziej elokwentny będąc trzeźwym. - Nie mogłeś chociaż zakluczyć drzwi, kolego?! Czy twój popieprzony chłopak ma cholerny fetysz do przyłapywania was na robótkach ustnych?

-To nie był mój chłopak - rzucił loczek ze spuszczoną głową i okej, Louis poczuł się właśnie, jakby był jego mamą i przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. Chociaż w sumie tak było, bez części z mamą.

-Dlaczego mi się to zawsze przytrafia - mruknął Louis, bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopaka. - Nie obchodzi mnie kto to był, ale mimo wszystko to nie jest normalne, ani tym bardziej przyzwoite żeby obciągać komuś w czyjejś toalecie. Jestem pewien, że jest to zapisane w jakimś kodeksie, czy coś!

-Bawisz się w jakiegoś adwokata? - zaśmiał się chłopiec, poprawiając swoje opadające na czoło włosy. - Ile ty masz lat, osiem? Bo właśnie na tyle wyglądasz, kolego.

No i tak, nieznajomy uderzył Louisa w jego czuły punkt, podważając jego męskość przez jego wzrost. I Tomlinson absolutnie nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić.

-Przez wzrost, prawdopodobnie - dodał, kiedy Louis przez chwilę się nie odzywał. - Laleczko.

-Może nie jestem od ciebie wyższy, ale mój mózg jest na pewno bardziej sprawny - powiedział chłopak, przybliżając się do lokowatego. - A teraz stąd wyjdź, _dzieciaku_ , bo muszę się wysikać.

Chłopak ku zdziwieniu Louisa już się nie odezwał, tylko wyminął go i wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Tomlinson mruknął coś o zamknięciu drzwi i nieznajomy posłuchał go, bo po chwili Louis był już sam i mógł spokojnie się wysikać.

Po wyjściu z łazienki zastanawiało go to, dlaczego nie kojarzył chłopca z wyglądu, ale jego głos wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy - jakby już kiedyś mieli okazję rozmawiać.

Tej nocy już nic nie wypił, a po zdarzeniu od razu udał się do domu Zayna, przy okazji opowiadając mu o całym, popieprzonym dniu. Malik stwierdził, że tylko jemu zdarzają się tak dziwne rzeczy i Louis z niezadowoleniem musiał przyznać, że mulat miał rację.

I kiedy Louis miał na myśli to, że jego ostatni rok ma być niezapomniany, nie wyobrażał sobie tego, co go dzisiaj spotkało.

I co miało się stać w najbliższym czasie.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis obudził się w poniedziałek pierwszego września dokładnie piętnaście minut przed rozpoczęciem apelu początkowego.

Chłopak zdziwiony faktem, że obudził się bez budzika stwierdził że na pewno świadczy to o tym, że ma do rozpoczęcia jeszcze sporo czasu. Leniwie przeciągnął się na łóżku i przetarł oczy, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. Po chwili przeniósł się z pozycji leżącej do pionu, postanawiając, że pójdzie do łazienki oswoić swoje niesforne włosy, które teraz zasłaniały mu widoczność. Wolnym krokiem przeszedł na korytarz, a potem znalazł się w toalecie i stojąc przed lustrem zaczął poprawiać fryzurę. Dochodząc do zadowalającego efektu zszedł na dół. Zaczął nucić The Fray rozbijając jajko na patelni, gdy jego wzrok przez przypadek wylądował na zegarze.

-O cholera! - Louis wykrzyknął, szybko wyrzucając jajko do kosza, wyłączając palnik i biegnąc w jak najszybszym tempie do góry. Czy tak zawsze musiały się kończyć jego wspaniałe plany? Nigdy nie był niepunktualny, spóźnienie do szkoły zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz, nie wspominając już o spóźnieniach na rozpoczęcie roku. Przeczucie chłopca mówiło, że to niedobrze, żeby rozpoczynać rok szkolny takimi sytuacjami. Louis szybko zarzucił na siebie niewyprasowaną koszulę, wciągnął spodnie (które wcale nie musiały być tymi od garnituru) i założył, no cóż, niezbyt pasujące do elegancji buty, czyli po prostu białe conversy.

Jesień w Doncaster nigdy nie była za zimna. Pogodą przypominała bardziej lato- pełne burz i wilgotne, zamiast mroźnej i surowej zimy. Więc Louis wybiegł z domu nie martwiąc się nawet o kurtkę, zatrzymując się jedynie, by zakluczyć drzwi. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Jay prawdopodobnie by go ukatrupiła. Po głowie Louisa krążyły myśli o tym, dlaczego nikt go nie obudził, kiedy truchtem zmierzał w stronę szkoły. Zbliżając się do budynku, w którym mieściło się audytorium Louis przypomniał sobie o kluczach do teatru, które schował w szafce na podręczniki. Powinien je oddać? Raczej nie, może jakoś podrzucić trenerowi podczas treningu.

Louis wbiegł do szkoły minutę przed rozpoczęciem, jednak hol był prawie pusty, więc prawdopodobnie wszyscy już weszli do audytorium. Przechodząc przez korytarz rzucił krótkie dzień dobry sprzątaczkom, które miło się do niego uśmiechnęły. Wbiegł do sali prawdopodobnie jako ostatnia osoba i wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nim. Louis poczuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie na niego patrzą - i na boisku, i podczas spektaklów, ale nigdy nie czuł na sobie tych pogardliwych spojrzeń, jakby zrobił coś złego, godnego wstydzenia się. W jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl mówiąca, żeby to zignorować, więc Louis szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Zayna i Liama, których przed chwilą wypatrzył.

-Ciężka noc, huh? - zaczął Zayn, kiedy Louis rozsiadał się na krześle obok Liama.

-Wyglądasz trochę jak chodzące nieszczęście - zawtórował mu Liam, delikatnie kładąc rękę na ramieniu Tomlinsona. - Wszystko okej?

-Spóźniłem się, ale poza tym moje życie jest cholernie super - rzucił Louis, starając się skupić na tym, co mówił dyrektor szkoły, pan Hawkins. Apel oficjalnie się zaczął.

-Nie chodziło o spóźnienie, Louis - brunet wyszeptał troskliwie. - Musisz o siebie dbać.

Chłopak spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Louis był pewien, że jego słowa miały być aluzją do jego problemów z odżywianiem się, a może miały też mieć związek z bezsennością spowodowaną chorobą jego młodszej siostry, Daisy. Dziewczynka od dziecka miała problemy z wydolnością prawej komory serca, więc cała rodzina zawsze martwiła się o nią trochę bardziej, niż powinna. Swoje wczesne życie Daisy spędziła w szpitalach, a jeśli nie, to zwolniona ze szkoły siedziała w domu. Potem jej życie unormowało się, mimo tego, że nigdy nie mogła ćwiczyć na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego jak inne dzieci. Ostatnio siostra Louisa miała wypadek, który skończyłby się tragicznie, gdyby nie jej odpowiednia aktywność fizyczna, czyli spacery oraz droga pieszo do szkoły. Od tego czasu Tomlinsonowie jeszcze bardziej opiekowali się małą.

-Teraz poproszę przedstawicieli kółek szkolnych o przedstawienie krótkiego streszczenia nadchodzących wydarzeń w tym roku pracy - z zamyślenia wyrwał Louisa pan Hawkins, który skończył już najnudniejszą część apelu i przeszedł to tej, która cieszyła się większym zainteresowaniem wśród uczniów (przynajmniej nikt nie spał). Wszyscy uczniowie zainteresowali się i wokół było słychać gromkie brawa. Jako pierwszy głos zabrała pani Stella z kółka historycznego, której wykład trwał najdłużej, bo wspominała w nim o prawie wszystkich datach, jakich uczyli się na historii, ale słowem nie wypowiedziała się o tym, jak będą wyglądały zajęcia.

-Czasami gada tak, jakby ona sama przeżyła I wojnę światową - mruknął Zayn, kiedy nauczycielka wspominała o frontach wojennych.

Potem było już tylko ciekawiej - zajęcia artystyczne, tenis, cheerleaderki, kółko literackie, koszykówka, piłka nożna (prawdopodobnie najgłośniejszy aplauz) i wreszcie, najbardziej oczekiwane przez Louisa, teatr.  
Pan Blake wyszedł na środek z promiennym uśmiechem, poprawiając habrowy krawat, a później ustawiając mikrofon na mównicy. Wśród uczniów słychać było ogromne zadowolenie. Szczególnie uczennice wydawały się być zainteresowane nadchodzącym przemówieniem mężczyzny.

-Jak dobrze wiecie, w naszej szkole od kilku dobrych lat istnieje teatr, wcześniej prowadzony przez panią Wilkins, od dwóch lat przeze mnie – zaczął pan Blake. Louis z podekscytowaniem usiadł prosto, uciszając co chwilę każdego, kto przeszkadzał mu w wysłuchiwaniu przemówienia. – Również w tym roku mam zamiar poprowadzić te zajęcia. Doszły mnie słuchy, że w tym semestrze nasza niewielka, ale zgrana grupa się powiększy – mrugnął okiem, powodując chichot u damskiej części publiczności. – Ogromnie mnie to cieszy! Może wreszcie znajdziemy kogoś, kto będzie chętny do sprzątania po występach.

-Przynudza – skwitował Zayn, wyciągając nogi do przodu i udając pochrapywanie. Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.

-Jest wspaniały – odpowiedział Tomlinson z zachwytem.

-Myślę, że wybrałem już odpowiedni spektakl na ten rok, ale podzielę się tą informacją dopiero na pierwszym spotkaniu. Będziecie zachwyceni, moja młodzieży – podsumował pan Blake, milknąc na moment i marszcząc brwi. – Prawie zapomniałem, przesłuchania odbędą się już w najbliższy piątek po lekcjach. Proszę moich zeszłorocznych aktorów o obecność. Do zobaczenia! – to mówiąc, odszedł od mikrofonu, a na sali rozległy się gromkie brawa  
.  
-Już myślałem, że umrę tu z nudów – jęknął Zayn, kiedy wychodzili z audytorium. Louis swobodnie objął go ręką w pasie, chichotając.

-Wiesz, Z, powinieneś w tym roku spróbować jakiegoś innego zajęcia, niż spanie – zasugerował jego przyjaciel, a Liam, idący kawałek za nimi, zaśmiał się z aprobatą.

-Byłbyś całkiem dobry w sporcie – zamyślił się Payne, doganiając ich. Właśnie mijali trenera koszykówki, i Liam znacząco wskazał na niego brwiami.

-Nadal nie ma tu nic, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować, dzięki chłopcy – odezwał się Zayn spokojnie, odgarniając swoje włosy. Louis wzruszył ramionami, po czym wdali się w bardzo nudną rozmowę o nadchodzącym roku. Byli już ostatnią klasą – więc czekały ich poważne życiowe decyzje, jak wybór studiów, czy kariery. Mieli też się rozwijać emocjonalnie, o czym wspominał dyrektor. Louis uważał, że to wszystko bzdura i nie wyobrażał sobie absolutnie żadnej rzeczy, która mogłaby zmienić jego życie o trzystasześćdziesiątpięć stopni. Wszystko miał poukładane i czuł, że jego życie jest w dobrym miejscu.

Widocznie jego przeczucia były mylne.

 

*****

  
-Kurwa, stary, czy ona nie mogła się urodzić w jakiś ciepły dzień?! – wyjęczał Niall, który właśnie przeżywał tragedię egzystencjonalną, mocząc swoje najnowsze buty w kałuży, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Louis, Zayn i Niall właśnie czekali przed domem Irlandczyka na Zayna, który miał ich zabrać na imprezę urodzinową do swojej dziewczyny, i który miał w zwyczaju cholerne spóźnianie się. Oczywiście. Warto było też wspomnieć, że Perrie była okropnie bogata, i planowała urządzić urodzinowe party nad basenem. Niestety, pogoda popsuła jej plany i zamiast tego impreza została przeniesiona do jej domu.

  
-Urodziła się, Niall. To tak nie działa – Louis przewrócił oczami, zgrzytając zębami z ziemna. – Lepsze pytanie. Czy musieliście się urodzić tacy kurwa bogaci i ze znajomościami?

  
-To wcale nie twój ojciec jest jebanym adwokatem królowej Anglii – powiedział Niall, starając się zabrzmieć gniewnie.

  
-Mój ojciec nie chce mnie znać, tak myślę – odpowiedział Louis, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki papierosa. Nie dość, że pogoda była okropna, to zmiana tematu imprezy również była dla nich tragicznym pomysłem. Nastawili się na dobre rozpoczęcie semestru wśród normalnych ludzi, na picie i zabawę do białego rana, tymczasem Perrie zaprosiła prawdopodobnie wszystkie dzieci angielskich milionerów, które miały się dąsić przez resztę wieczoru, popijając drogiego szampana i oceniając ludzi po ich tanim ubiorze. Świetnie.

  
-Nie będzie aż tak źle, chłopaki – spokojnie podsumował Liam. W tym samym momencie podjechał Zayn. Louis i Niall poderwali się do przodu, o mało nie wyrywając klamki od samochodu chłopaka. Liam usiadł na przednim siedzeniu pasażera. W aucie czuć było papierosami, tanim winem i o zgrozo, seksem. Do tego z głośników dudniła muzyka indie.

  
-Przestaw sobie zegarek, Zayn, bo kurwa spóźniasz się za każdym razem – rzucił Louis na przywitanie, usadzając się wygodnie na swoim siedzeniu, na co mulat uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
-Ciebie też miło widzieć, Tommo.

  
-Wszystko już przygotowane? – spytał grzecznie Liam, co było tak bardzo w jego stylu. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i przewrócił oczami.

  
-Tak. Co prawda zmiana tematu imprezy trochę wytrąciła Perrie z równowagi, ale nie ma dla niej nic, czego by się nie dało uratować – skomentował leniwie, skupiając się na jeździe. – Teraz możliwe, że będzie to bankiet, więc nie chlejcie jak świnie, chłopcy.

  
-Co to za impreza bez picia – stwierdził Niall – Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczynamy polonezem czy coś, bo już te kubraczki są dosyć oficjalne.

  
-Bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł garniturów, to coś nowego – wciął się Liam.

  
-Dziękuję, Liam.

  
Louis jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Prawdopodobnie znajdował się w aucie z największymi idiotami z jego szkoły. Kto normalny uwielbiał chodzenie w garniturach?! Jedyne, o czym chłopak teraz marzył, to wsunięcie się w parę vansów i jakieś jeansy.  
Droga nie trwała dłużej, niż dwadzieścia minut. Liam i Zayn prowadzili pogawędkę na temat nadchodzącej imprezy (która tak naprawdę, była zjazdem snobów, o zgrozo), a Louis i Niall bardzo się kontrolowali, żeby nie zabić ich obu naraz (jeśli jednak chodzi o zrobienie to wzrokiem, udało im się parę razy).  
W końcu dojechali na miejsce imprezy. Znajdowali się przed ogromnym, białym, przepięknie oświetlonym domem. Louis nie znał się na architekturze, ale to wszystko wyglądało drogo, przez co stał się odrobinę podekscytowany.

  
-ROZWALMY TĘ CHATĘ! – krzyknął piskliwie, wyskakując z samochodu najszybciej jak się dało. Zawtórował mu Niall, i oboje już zmierzali w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Liamowi udało się jednak trochę ich uspokoić, więc za chwilę stali już przed domem Perrie w czwórkę, czekając na solenizantkę. Louisowi udało się przygotować prezent od ich trójki, który naprawdę nie był spektakularny, ale przynajmniej od serca.

  
Perrie otworzyła im drzwi promiennie się uśmiechając. Miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę, a włosy spięła w wysokiego koka. Każdy z nich złożył jej życzenia, trochę się przy tym migdaląc, z całusami w policzek i Zaynem dającym jej najdłuższy pocałunek świata.

  
-Wchodźcie. Nie przejmujcie się tym, że póki co to bankiet. Kiedy pozbędę się znajomych rodziców, rozpocznie się impreza – poinformowała ich blondynka, co trochę rozweseliło Louisa, nastawianego na napicie się. Zadowolony wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli. Jego opinia była taka sama, jak na temat domu – wszystko było ogromne i strasznie drogie. W środku znajdowało się już trochę ludzi i Louisowi udało się westchnąć z ulgą, kiedy wśród tłumu rozpoznał parę osób z jego grona. Zlokalizował wzrokiem też stół z drinkami i już miał zamiar do niego zmierzać, kiedy Perrie rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące później. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, ale posłuchał swojej przyjaciółki i stwierdził, że jego następnym celem powinno być znalezienie jego dziewczyny.

  
Wkrótce znaleźli Eleanor, stała z paroma dziewczynami z ich roku, prawdopodobnie obgadując osoby, które miały na widoku. Tomlinson objął ją w talii, dając jej buziaka w policzek na przywitanie. Wciąż pamiętał, że mieli małą kłótnię po ostatniej imprezie, ale widocznie dla Eleanor nie było to coś, co musieli pamiętać, ponieważ dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do długiego pocałunku w usta.

  
-To naprawdę obrzydliwe, gołąbki – wrzasnął Niall, tupiąc nogą i spoglądając na nich z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

-Wyrwiemy się potem z tej imprezy? – szepnęła mu dziewczyna do ucha, na co Louis skinął głową.

  
I Eleanor zdecydowanie nie była na niego zła, ponieważ przez najbliższych 15 minut obściskiwali się w jednym z korytarzy domu Perrie, bo oboje stwierdzili, że i tak nie mają nic lepszego do roboty. Na sali odbywały się nudne dyskusje polityczne, co zdecydowanie nie było w klimacie licealistów ich pokroju.

  
-A więc do potem, tak? – rzucił Louis, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, potwierdzając jego słowa. Tomlinson w duchu podziękował jej, że nie robiła mu za to żadnych wojen. Wystarczyła mu jej obecność sam na sam, a czasami ich wspólne spotkania ze znajomymi potrafiły być naprawdę irytujące. El skierowała się do toalety, a on wrócił na salę akurat w momencie, w którym przemawiali rodzice Perrie. Szybko znalazł Nialla i Liama, więc od razu do nich podszedł, rzucając znudzonemu Niallowi pocieszające spojrzenie.

  
-Impreza w toku – szturchnął blondyna w ramię, wpatrując się w mamę Perrie, która aktualnie wycierała swoje łzy haftowaną chusteczką.

  
-Kurwa, zaraz nie wytrzymam – usłyszał odpowiedź przyjaciela.

  
Przemówienie naprawdę nie było długie, tak sądził. Połowa rodziny i znajomych solenizantki była ogromnie wzruszona, nawet sama Perrie nie mogła się powstrzymać przed uronieniem łzy czy dwóch. Gdyby Zayn nie był przy niej, prawdopodobnie całkowicie by się rozkleiła.

  
Po tym widowisku wszyscy dorośli goście zaczęli się wschodzić, aż w końcu blondynka odprowadziła do drzwi i swoich rodziców. Wróciła zadowolona na salę, podeszła do mikrofonu i zapowiedziała DJa, co bardzo zadowoliło gości, którzy zareagowali ogromnym aplauzem.

  
-Zaczynamy zabawę, Tommo! Drinki na lewo i na prawo! – ucieszył się Irlandczyk, ciągnąc Louisa za sobą do stołu pełnego alkoholi. – Jedno mojito dla mnie, tak myślę, a dla ciebie mój chłopcze?!  
Louis zachichotał, biorąc ze sobą jedno Malibu. Muzyka stała się naprawdę głośna, a ludzie zaczęli tańczyć, tylko niektórzy (bogatsza sfera) stali przy ścianie i dalej prowadzili te swoje niezwykle nudne konwersacje. Chłopak rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, pragnąc znaleźć Zayna i możliwie uratować go, zanim schleje się w trzy dupy. Jego wzrok spoczywał również na elicie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed lustrowaniem ich wzrokiem. Jedno trzeba było im przyznać, byli naprawdę przyzwoicie ubrani. Garnitury były idealnie skrojone, włosy wystylizowane, a kobiety wyglądały wręcz przepięknie. Jeszcze chwila patrzenia, bo co za dużo to nie zdrowo i…

  
Zaraz.

  
Louis był absolutnie kurwa pewny, że gdzieś już widział te loki.

  
Ale to nie mogła być prawda.

  
Poczuł w brzuchu nieprzyjemne uczucie, coś jak wtedy, kiedy stresujesz się przed naprawdę ważnym egzaminem. Ale to był egzamin w cholernym prawdziwym życiu. Louis byłby zdziwiony, gdyby jego twarz nie przypominałaby teraz dorodnego buraka, a ręce były całkowicie suche. Zamknął usta, by nie wyglądać jak kompletny idiota.

  
-Jasna cholera – powiedział na głos, ale bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego. Zza chłopca wynurzył się jego chłopak. Chłopak? Louis nawet nie był pewien, na jakich zasadach działali, ale to z pewnością nie było legalne. Zresztą, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, tamten mężczyzna z imprezy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Louis spoglądał na nich. Mężczyzna objął młodszego w pasie, a potem pocałował go w skroń, na co jego towarzysz odpowiedział mu ogromnym uśmiechem.

  
W głowie Louisa było milion pytań. Czy chłopiec z lokami sprzedaje swoje ciało? Jeśli dobrze mu się wydawało, byli w tym samym wieku, i na samą myśl o prawdopodobności stwierdzenia, że jest prostytutką, włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Jeszcze gorsze było to, że to było niedopuszczalne, a Louis kompletnie nie wiedział, co może z tym zrobić.  
Możliwe, że rzuciłby się w wir zabawy dalej i zapomniał o wszystkim, gdyby nie spoczął na nim wzrok kędzierzawego chłopaka. Świdrował go swoim spojrzeniem, a Louis nawet nie drgnął, zbyt zestresowany całą sytuacją. W końcu jednak przypomniał sobie, że to nie on jest tutaj winny, i postanowił się ruszyć.  
Zamrugał, i tajemniczego chłopca już nie było.

  
Nie mógł odejść daleko, skoro minęły sekundy od jego zniknięcia. Louis otrzeźwiał całkowicie z małej ilości alkoholu, którą wypił. Odstawił kieliszek na stole (bardziej go rzucił) i ruszył w stronę elity, z największą determinacją jaką miał w sobie. Skończy to całe gówno, i może nawet uratuje komuś życie, będzie cholernym Spidermanem, jakim zawsze chciał być. Może jedynie bez tej części, kiedy nie udało mu się uratować miłości jego życia.

  
Wmieszał się w tłum bogatych ludzi i stwierdził, że naprawdę mocno się perfumują. Drogie zapachy nieprzyjemnie się mieszały. Louis zauważył mężczyznę, który wcześniej stał z tym chłopakiem, lecz rozsądniej według niego było najpierw znaleźć tego młodszego. Jeśli byłby do tego zmuszany, to rozmowa z tym bogatym facetem pewnie nie skończyłaby się za dobrze.  
Wreszcie jego oczom ukazały się długie, niesforne loki. Jego cel zmierzał ku jednemu z korytarzy domu Perrie. Louis przyspieszył i przepychał się przez tańczących ludzi, po drodze wytrącając też parę kieliszków. Nie zwracał na to jednak większej uwagi, kiedy loki zniknęły w gąszczu tłumu. Przyspieszył ponownie, praktycznie biegnąc w stronę korytarza, tego samego, w którym wcześniej całował się z Eleanor. Albo teraz, albo nigdy. Mógł już nie mieć drugiej okazji.

  
Złapał go przy schodach do góry. Chłopak stał w miejscu, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon i nerwowo poprawiając swój garnitur. Louis odetchnął cicho, zastanawiając się co teraz. Kiedy był coraz bliżej, rozmowa definitywnie była zakończona. Długie nogi już miały ponieść kędzierzawego na górę, gdy Louis chwycił go za ramię.  
-Wszystko w porządku, kumplu? – zaczął, nonszalancko opierając się o ramę schodów. Miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmiał tak obojętnie, jak było to zamierzone.  
-Dlaczego miałoby nie być? – spytał, wyraźnie zirytowany, że ktokolwiek go zatrzymuje.

  
-Wydaję mi się, że skądś cię kojarzę – Louis przeszedł do konkretów, a reakcja chłopaka była natychmiastowa. Obrócił się i zaczął iść do góry, a Louis musiał do niego podbiec.

  
Cholera, na co mu były takie długie nogi?

-Widzę, że ty mnie też, huh? – rzucił Louis, a chłopak po raz pierwszy w życiu spojrzał mu w oczy.

  
Nie trzeba było być wybitnym obserwatorem, żeby zauważyć w tej zieleni ogromną pustkę i brak czegokolwiek. Może i byli w podobnym wieku, ale oczy chłopca wyglądały, jakby przeżyły o wiele więcej, niż paręnaście lat życia. Louis przełknął ślinę, czekając na reakcję.

  
-Czego chcesz, Louis? – warknął nerwowo.

  
-Póki co wiedzieć, skąd do cholery znasz moje imię – odparł Tomlinson, marszcząc czoło. Był prawie pewien, że Harry drgnął, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

  
-To ty czegoś chcesz ode mnie, więc zacznij. Mam mało czasu i dosyć niepotrzebnego gadania – odrzekł chłopak wzruszając ramionami.

  
-W porządku. To dobra umowa, ale mogę chociaż poznać twoje imię?

  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo.

  
-Harry.

  
-Dobrze – podsumował Louis. Nadal stali na środku schodów, więc przeszedł kawałek do góry, a ku jego zdziwieniu Harry poszedł za nim. – Masz mało czasu, więc przejdę do konkretów. Możesz mnie uderzyć i tyle z rozmowy, ale możemy też porozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie – Louis odetchnął, zanim kontynuował. – Uprawiasz seks za pieniądze?

  
Harry się zaśmiał. Zaśmiał się, tak, jakby Louis opowiedział dobry żart, lub jakby właśnie wygrał partyjkę w karty. Zaśmiał się, donośnie, gardłowo i z przekonaniem, co zmroziło Louisowi krew w żyłach.

  
-Jeśli ta cała szopka jest tylko po to, by się ze mną pieprzyć, to mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić - odparł z drwiącym uśmiechem.

  
-Czy... ty....?

  
-Tak, Louis. Oddaję się za pieniądze. Tak, jak robią to miliony ludzie na świecie. Ty możesz zarabiać w sklepie, a ja zarabiam w łóżku - odparł Harry bez emocji.

  
Louis prawdopodobnie przeklnął w duchu jakieś osiemset razy, gdy zebrał w sobie siłę na następne pytanie.

  
-Czy zmuszają cię do tego, Harry? Widziałem..-

  
-Nic o mnie nie wiesz! - wykrzyczał chłopak, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - I nie masz prawa chcieć się dowiadywać. Nie trzeba mnie z niczego wyciągać, herosie. Mam się dobrze. I właśnie skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać - sapnął, odpychając Louisa na ścianę, przez co chłopak o mało się nie przewrócił.

  
Harry zniknął, schodząc na dół, i zostawiając Louisa sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

  
Nie wiedział co, ale w tym chłopaku na pewno było coś do odratowania.


End file.
